


I Live To Serve

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Will helps Sonny through the anniversary of his mother's death.
Relationships: Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	I Live To Serve

Sonny wakes to the sound of frying oil and silverware tinkling against glass. A smile tugs at his lips and he slips out of bed, clad only in the boxers in which he had fallen asleep.

When he pads into the kitchen, Will’s at the stove, a spatula in his hand and French toast frying in the pan, the table set for two. Basketball shorts hang low against his hips.

“Morning,” Sonny says, voice still scratchy from sleep.

Will twists his head around, smiles, and says, “Hey. Breakfast is almost ready.” A minute later, he’s plating two pieces of French toast and handing Sonny one of the plates.

“What’s this for?” Sonny asks.

“I knew today would be hard for you,” Will answers.

 _Mother’s Day._ It’s why Ari isn’t in the house. She had spent the night with Gabi, so they could have the day together.

Will holds his hand out, palm up, on top of the table. Sonny takes it, laces their fingers together.

“I wasn’t able to properly comfort you last year when it happened,” Will continues. The events immediately after the accident hang heavy between them, the knowledge of Will’s innocence dissipating the residual pain. “But I want to take care of you today.”

Tears spring to Sonny’s eyes. Will jumps out of his chair and hurries around the table to pull Sonny into a hug. Sonny wraps his arms around Will’s waist and buries his nose in Will’s neck. Will’s fingers card through Sonny’s hair, comforting, his other arm tight around Sonny’s waist. Will’s lips dance feather-light across Sonny’s bare shoulder.

When they break apart, Will shifts his place setting so he can sit next to Sonny instead of across from him. They eat their now-lukewarm breakfast in comfortable silence, their knees brushing under the table, and retire to their bedroom to prepare for the day.

* * *

“How you doing?” Will asks, sliding his arms around Sonny’s waist as they stand at their sink.

Sonny had taken a long shower, unusual for him even on weekends, worrying Will.

Sonny leans back against Will, his hands finding Will’s against his stomach.

“I was in the middle of my shower when I panicked, thinking I forgot to buy Mom a card,” Sonny answers quietly.

Will kisses Sonny’s shoulder. 

“I thought, uh, I thought we could go visit her,” Will says after a beat.

Sonny locks eyes with Will in the mirror and then turns around in Will’s arms, drapes his own around Will’s neck. 

“Is that okay?”

Sonny nods and drops his forehead against Will’s, his eyes sliding closed. They breathe together for a long minute, Will steadying Sonny, before they pull apart to finish getting ready for the day.

* * *

The walk to the St. Luke’s cemetery is a slow one. They stop for flowers from the stand in the Square on the way and Sonny clings tightly to Will’s hand, while Will chatters away about the article he’s working on, the huge fight Aunt Jen and Uncle Jack had the other day in the middle of the _Spectator_ office, some of the research he’s been doing about surrogacy, to keep Sonny’s mind occupied.

When they pass through the gate to the graveyard, Sonny’s steps slow and his face pales.

Will squeezes his hand. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready. I just thought it might help.”

“No. It’s okay. I’m okay,” Sonny responds and tugs on Will’s hand as he pulls them towards Adrienne’s grave.

They stop at the site where Adrienne is buried and they stare down at the headstone together. Sonny’s breath hitches as he places the bouquet of flowers on the ground in front of the headstone, never letting go of Will’s hand. Will squeezes his hand again.

When Sonny straightens up, Will lets go of his hand to wrap his arm around Sonny’s shoulders, pulling him into a side hug. Sonny leans into him, grabs Will’s hand where it curls around Sonny’s arm.

“Hi, Mom. Happy Mother’s Day,” Sonny says quietly after a while. Then, “I miss you.”

They stand in silence a little while longer until Sonny asks, “Can we go home?”

Will nods, slides his hand into Sonny’s, and leads him back home.

* * *

At home, Will calls Gabi briefly to check on Ari and to wish her a happy Mother’s Day from him and Sonny. When he gets off the phone, he finds Sonny curled up on the couch, his knees pulled to his chest, his forehead on his knees.

“Son?” When there’s no response, Will sits down next to him, a gentle hand on Sonny’s back, tries again, “Baby?”

Sonny picks his head up at the endearment. Will’s heart cracks to see Sonny’s eyes red and swollen.

“Hey, come here,” Will says, holding his arms open. Sonny falls into them immediately, his head falling against Will’s chest. Will leans back against the couch, taking Sonny with him.

Will puts the Cubs game on low, as much for background noise as anything. They watch the game in a comfortable quiet for an hour, Sonny’s tears having mostly subsided although he still lets out occasional sniffles. Eventually, Will says, “Tell me about her.”

Sonny twists his head up to look at Will.

“Tell me about your mom.”

“You knew my mom.”

Will sticks his lips out a little, shakes his head. “I knew a little bit of her. Tell me what I don’t know.”

Sonny blinks up at him and then sits up, cross-legged. Will matches him and holds his hands out on top of his legs. Sonny takes them and stares at their joined hands while he thinks.

“She loved gardening but was terrible at it,” Sonny says after a long minute. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips. 

“Yeah?”

“She had a garden in both Texas and Dubai. In Texas she tried growing vegetables. They were tiny little things. We couldn’t eat them. In Dubai she tried to grow flowers but they kept dying. But she kept at it, convinced that one day she would make edible vegetables or flowers bloom.”

“Did she?”

Sonny laughs and shakes his head. “No.” 

Will huffs out a laugh. “What else?”

“She was the _worst_ PTA mom. And by worst, I mean for me. She was at every event, bake sales, car washes, _dances_. She was basically the school mom. It was so embarrassing.”

“At least your classmates never walked around with your mom’s face on their faces,” Will says.

Sonny gives Will a startled, questioning look.

Will waves his hand. “Another time. What else about your mom?”

“She was so supportive when I came out,” Sonny says quietly, more seriously. “Dubai wasn’t an easy place to be out. She always made sure I was safe, had a safe place to land.”

Will squeezes Sonny’s hands where they rest, fingers laced, atop both their legs. 

“I miss her,” Sonny says after a beat. “But this helped. Thank you.”

“I live to serve,” Will answers. 

Sonny’s body shakes with laughter, and Will laughs with him, glad his joke had the desired effect.

When they catch their breath, Will asks, “What else can I do for you?”

“Could we maybe just watch _The Real Housewives_ and eat junk food until Gabi drops Ari off?” Sonny replies.

Will nods and leans back against the couch, pulling Sonny with him by their laced fingers. Will stretches one of his legs out on the couch and drapes the other over the edge, falling onto the floor to accommodate Sonny. Sonny goes willingly, stretching his own legs out and slotting himself into the space Will makes for him, his head resting gently against Will’s chest. Will drops a kiss into Sonny’s hair and hugs him close. 

When they’re settled, Will lets go of Sonny briefly to switch the TV to their desired channel. 

They spend the rest of the day watching trash TV, moving only for Will to get snacks and drinks.


End file.
